


Não dá mais pra segurar (Explode Coração)

by garboasaboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garboasaboy/pseuds/garboasaboy
Summary: Em uma noite com poucas estrelas no céu, um  dos poucos desejos de Jongdae se realizou.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Não dá mais pra segurar (Explode Coração)

**Author's Note:**

> Bem essa é a minha primeira fic em um bom tempo... Baseada na musica que me fez sair do bloqueio criativo. Um muito obrigado pra ninivoidz, sempre minha beta e grande apoiadora quando se trata de escrita, eu te amo demais.  
> Enfim, espero que gostem dessa humilde chensoo.

Andar em linha reta era um desafio para suas pernas. O álcool que fedia em seu hálito corria por suas veias, pesava seus braços e fazia seus pés vacilarem. Saiu de casa com duas garrafas de bebida barata e voltava com a blusa manchada de vinho, suor, porra e bile, o cabelo fedido a cigarro e uma bunda dolorida, cicatrizes de uma noite bem vivida. 

A ventania gelada da madrugada de outono cortava seus braços nus, avermelhava suas orelhas e bochechas e ressecava seus lábios, mas não realmente o incomodava. Era o que o mantinha desperto, o que acordava seus membros dormentes, era o remédio para a letargia alcoólica, era a motivação para chegar em casa junto da promessa de um banho quente e das suas cobertas aconchegantes. 

– Tem certeza que não quer minha jaqueta? – A voz de Kyungsoo soava clara mesmo com o vento, era o tipo de voz que nem mesmo uma tempestade podia abafar. 

Jongdae sorriu e negou com a cabeça, sem olhar em sua direção. Evitava olhar para Kyungsoo quando estava bêbado, o álcool tornava seu cérebro lento e sua língua rápida, seus olhos aguados e mais fáceis de serem encantados.

– Sehun deve estar puto por você ter saído antes da festa terminar. – desviou de assunto, ainda mantendo seus olhos distantes do outro, agora fitando as poucas estrelas que conseguiam se destacar no céu da cidade grande.

– Por eu ter saído antes dele conseguir me levar pra cama, isso sim. – ele respondeu depois de um trago no cigarro. Um péssimo hábito na opinião de Jongdae, mas que ainda assim não arranhava a imagem que tinha de Kyungsoo, na verdade só acrescentava a aura que ele exalava. Kyungsoo e o erro combinavam, o erro de fumar, o erro de se gostar dele. 

– Você tem um jeito tão duro de falar as coisas. – Não era uma crítica, talvez fosse impossível para Jongdae criticar Kyungsoo, mesmo sabendo que ele não era perfeito, não era assim que se sentia sobre ele.

– Eu falo as coisas como elas são. – Ofereceu o cigarro que fumava, talvez tentando fazer que olhasse para ele, mas Jongdae só recusou com a mão. 

– Eu não consigo fazer isso.

– Eu sei, – respondeu, simplesmente – você tenta falar sobre as coisas sempre do jeito mais bonito, hábito de bom poeta. 

Só conseguiu rir sobre isso. 

– Você nem sabe se meus poemas são bons.

– Eu sei pelo jeito que você fala, mas ainda tenho esperança de um dia você me mostrar o que escreve. 

Esse dia não seria logo, nem uma mão cheia de pessoas já haviam lido algo que Jongdae escreveu para si, para desabafar aquilo que ninguém é confiável o suficiente pra ouvir. Demorava anos para construir confiança em alguém, para enfraquecer seus medos de ser julgado, de ser visto de verdade, nu e cru em suas emoções, quem dirá quanto tempo demoraria para mostrar suas obras para a sua inspiração? Talvez quando os acontecimentos não fossem tão recentes, os sentimentos tão ardentes, os cortes tão abertos. Ponha anos e anos para que o tempo vá trabalhando em apagar essa chama tão intensa, para que o dia em que Kyungsoo será permitido a ler as palavras que foram escritas sobre ele, chegue.

– Quem sabe um dia eu tenha coragem de te mostrar. 

– Te falta coragem pra muita coisa né, Jongdae. – foram essas palavras que fizeram seus olhos pararem de desviar e irem em direção a Kyungsoo que, olhando de volta, sorriu.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Sei lá, você foge de tanta coisa. Foge de aceitar promoções no seu trabalho, foge de publicar seus poemas, foge de cantar em público, foge de olhar pra mim… 

Abriu a boca algumas vezes pra falar, mas nenhuma palavra chegava a sair. 

– Eu não sei do que você tá falando – Mentira, sabia exatamente de cada uma das coisas que Kyungsoo mencionou, mas era melhor fugir de cada uma delas do que tentar refutá-las.

– Eu acho que você sabe bem do que eu tô falando. 

Jongdae parou de andar, se sentindo subitamente sóbrio, porém com as pernas ainda mais trêmulas e o estômago muito mais agitado.

– Desde quando você sabe? 

– Quando começou? – Kyungsoo riu um riso de criança, desses que o rejuveneciam mais de quinze anos, sem maldade, só felicidade.

– Porra, eu acho que desde sempre – Era verdade, desde que viu o sorriso de coração de Kyungsoo sentiu algo no seu estremecer, e a proximidade só serviu pra afundar essa queda, as manhãs que ele acordava só para cozinhar dois tipos de café da manhã para os dois, as madrugadas que ele passava ajudando nos PTs que Jongdae dava em festas como essa, nas tardes de preguiça que Kyungsoo escolhia passar ao seu lado, sem fazer nada, às vezes nem ao menos conversar, só aproveitando o som do silêncio confortável que eles construíram.

– Eu sei há pouco tempo então – ele jogou o cigarro no chão e amassou com a sola do sapato, deixando as mãos livres pra segurar as de Jongdae. – eu percebi quando você finalmente aceitou cantar na abertura do show do Chanyeol e só abriu os olhos pra olhar pra mim, enquanto eu tocava violão. Foi de um jeito diferente, eu não sei se você já tinha me olhado assim antes, mas foi a primeira vez que eu percebi. Foi bem fofo na verdade.

Jongdae afastou as mãos das dele, surpreso, traído pelos seus proprios gestos, traído pelos seus proprios olhos.

– Foi tão óbvio assim? – Tinha escrito sobre aquilo, mais de um poema porque pensava que era algo secreto e silencioso, mas agora via que já estava estampado tudo na sua cara, sem segredo, sem mistério. 

– Não, eu só te conheço muito bem. 

– Ok, isso é vergonhoso – Se sentia completamente nu, não, pior que isso, tinha confiança no seu corpo, mas não nos seus sentimentos ou sua capacidade de expressá-los. Sentia-se com o coração completamente aberto, todos seus pensamentos publicados num livro barato, sem ter onde se esconder, sem ter como negar.

– Seria se não fosse recíproco – Kyungsoo falou assim, simplesmente, sem rodeios, sem hesitar, as coisas como elas são.

– O quê? – Esse não era o tipo de coisa que acontecia com Jongdae, sonhos se realizando, desejos sendo concedidos, isso só podia ser coisa de filmes, doramas, manhwas românticos que lia quando precisava de algo que trouxesse a catarse do amor correspondido, já que na realidade sua esperança era tão pouca.

– Eu gosto de você, Jongdae – Kyungsoo riu – é estranho falar isso, mas é verdade. Gosto de como você tá sempre disposto a ajudar, gosto de como você sempre cantarola músicas pra preencher o ambiente silencioso, gosto de como você sempre me faz me sentir menos inseguro perto de um grupo de pessoas que eu não conheço, eu gosto de você, diferente de como eu gosto dos outros, eu gosto de você do mesmo jeito que você gosta de mim.

– Isso não é uma das pegadinhas do Chanyeol, né? 

– Porra, Jongdae! Eu tô falando tudo isso e você pensa nessas merdas ainda? 

– Eu sei lá, eu nem sei o que pensar sobre isso, eu nunca pensei que você soubesse, eu nunca imaginei que você correspondesse, eu nem sei o que falar.

– Se você fosse esperto me beijava e não precisava se preocupar com o que falar.

E beijar Kyungsoo não foi exatamente como sempre sonhou, foi um beijo com gosto de cigarro e cerveja, um beijo bagunçado de dois bêbados, mas foi um beijo de duas pessoas que tinham sentimentos recíprocos. 

Um beijo que leva a outro, que levam a toques e assim eles foram tropeçando todo o caminho de volta ao apartamento que dividiam, e assim, antes de chegarem no quarto, Jongdae já estava de joelhos desabotoando a calça de Kyungsoo.

– Como eu não sabia que você era grande assim? – falou, assim que o pau de Kyungsoo pulou pra fora da cueca box que usava.

– Não gosto que ninguém me veja pelado – Kyungsoo falou, rindo tímido. 

– É por isso que você recusou transar com meio mundo que tentou te foder? – perguntou, antes de passar com a língua pelo comprimento dele.

– Um dos motivos – a voz de Kyungsoo já falhava, se apoiava na parede como se suas pernas já tivessem enfraquecido pelo leve contato, realmente um virgem.

– Eles teriam dobrado o prêmio se soubessem que você é dotado – Começou a masturbar o pau de kyungsoo, observando como tornava-se mais rígido e a cabeça ficava mais avermelhada.

– Essa aposta é tão escrota e vocês nem fazem questão de esconder de mim.

– Eu também não sou muito fã dela, mas agora que eu estou perto de ser quem vai tirar sua virgindade, meu senso de ética fica um pouco de lado. – Kyungsoo riu disso, o que era um bom sinal, nada podia ser pior que uma transa tensa.

Jongdae finalmente enfiou o pau de Kyungsoo na boca e tudo que ele foi capaz de fazer foi gemer, um gemido tão grave e melódico que fez a ereção de Jongdae presa dentro das calças fisgar, concentrou-se ao máximo em manter o ritmo para conseguir arrancar outros do mesmo tipo. Sua meta era impressionar, lembrava muito bem de sua primeira vez e não queria que a dele fosse memorável pelos mesmos motivos. 

– Isso é bem melhor que a minha mão.

Jongdae riu, liberando a boca, mas continuou a bombear o membro de Kyungsoo com a mão.

– Você pode foder minha boca, né? Para treinar o que você vai fazer comigo mais tarde.

– Eu posso tentar – Kyungsoo respondeu baixinho, mas foi a deixa de Jongdae para amolecer a mandíbula e fechar os olhos, esperando Do tomar a ação.

No começo ele foi lento, temeroso, incerto, mas gradualmente foi aumentando o ritmo, enfiando mais seu comprimento, puxando mais forte o cabelo loiro de Jongdae, fazendo do jeito que gostava, cada investida mais certeira e sem piedade. 

– Dae e-eu acho que eu vou… 

Não foi preciso terminar de falar para que Jongdae tirasse o pau da boca com um alto 'pop' molhado ressoando pela sala. 

– Ainda não, – Sua voz saiu rouca e fraca – eu ainda tenho que te cavalgar. 

– Você fala as coisas assim tão direto sempre que transa?

– Eu vou te mostrar que essas são palavras bonitas – riu – agora senta no sofá.

A visão de Kyungsoo no sofá era bastante interessante, apenas esperando as próximas atitudes de Jongdae. Lentamente retirou cada peça de roupa que usava, cuidadosamente brincando com a paciência do outro, esperando receber alguma reclamação pela demora, a única coisa que Kyungsoo disse foi:

– Você é muito bonito.

Jongdae riu, realmente não era isso que esperava, mas era típico de Kyungsoo o surpreender. 

– Eu espero que tudo isso seja sério e amanhã você não acorde cheio de ressaca e arrependimento, senão isso vai me render muito pra escrever. 

– Eu bêbado só fico ainda mais verdadeiro.

– Vamos ver sobre isso. -

Jongdae se pôs no colo de Kyungsoo, ambos sorrindo como dois idiotas, enfiando o pau dele lentamente em si.

– Você não precisa de nenhuma preparação? 

– Fofo você achar que é o primeiro dessa noite. 

Kyungsoo pareceu chocado, Jongdae apenas riu, cada vez mais acostumado com o comprimento dentro de si. 

– Quem? Onde?

– Baekhyun, no banheiro do segundo andar. – Ele começou a se mover, introduzindo e retirando o pênis do seu interior.

– Como foi? – Kyungsoo parecia realmente sério sobre isso, olhando nos seus olhos esperando por uma resposta. 

– Você quer realmente ouvir sobre isso? 

– Sim, caralho. 

– Foi apertado, apressado, nem um pouco confortável, – respondeu, agilizando as reboladas. – mas eu já tô acostumado com esse tipo de coisa.

– E ele? – perguntou, colocando as mãos na sua bunda, ajudando seus movimentos a se tornarem mais rápidos – O que ele fez?

– Ahhmn ele, ele foi rude… mas eu não acho isso ruim, ele me conhece e a gente já faz isso faz tempo. 

– Rude como? – O pau de kyungsoo tinha finalmente encontrado a sua próstata e a fala se tornava mais difícil a cada estocada.

– Ele... – sua voz já estava fraca e suspirada – ele me pegou por trás e me colocou contra a parede e hmm… meteu até eu gozar sem me tocar.

– E é disso que você gosta, é? – Jongdae abriu a boca pra responder, mas qualquer que fossem as palavras que sua mente enevoada pudesse gerar, morreram com o tapa que Kyungsoo depositou em sua bunda. – Você gosta de rude é?

Enquanto Jongdae respondia um "uhum" abafado por um gemido, Kyungsoo o jogou de costas no sofá e começou a movimentar o próprio quadril para dentro e para fora, sem deixar nenhuma vez de acertar o exato ponto que fazia Jongdae dar gritos silenciosos.

– É assim que você gosta, é? – Levantava as pernas de Jongdae ainda mais, o deixando ainda mais exposto, mais aberto.

Jongdae só conseguiu afirmar com a cabeça, a boca ainda ocupada demais liberando sons incompreensíveis de suas sensações sobrecarregadas. 

– Fala, fala que eu sou melhor – a voz grave de Kyungsoo soava como um trovão sem ameaça, melódica sem fragilidade, só fazia se sentir mais à mercê quando era aquele que devia ter o poder da experiência.

– Melhor que o quê? – Seu cérebro mal conseguia relacionar diálogos inteiros nesse momento.

– Melhor que o Baekhyun – Kyungsoo respondeu prontamente, estocando ainda mais fundo enquanto falava. 

– Você é, você é… – Jongdae falaria qualquer coisa para continuar a ser fodido desse jeito sem parar, mas essa não era uma mentira, Kyungsoo parecia ter o dom nato de o fazer perder a cabeça.

Bastou a mão de Kyungsoo masturbar seu penis algumas vezes no mesmo ritmo das investidas para que Jongdae chegasse ao ápice, gozando na própria barriga. Logo em seguida, Kyungsoo também liberou dentro dele, preenchendo as paredes interiores de Jongdae, depois o abraçando, como um coala, enfiando seu rosto no pescoço dele e deixando ali beijos carinhosos.

– Eu fui rude demais? – ele perguntou, não mais com a voz de trovão, agora era a maré no meio da noite, forte e gentil.

– Não, foi perfeito. – afirmou, acariciando a nuca e brincando com o cabelo de Kyungsoo.

Ficaram assim por Deus sabe quanto tempo, sem coragem de levantar, aproveitando o calor confortável um do outro, sem dormir, ainda pensando sobre tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Até o sol penetrar pela janela, pigmentando tudo aquilo que antes não tinha cor, mostrando tudo o que antes não tinha forma, revelando tudo aquilo que antes era segredo. 

– Com o que você planeja gastar o dinheiro da aposta agora que você ganhou? – Kyungsoo perguntou aquilo que surgiu em sua mente no estado mais próximo da inconsciência, Jongdae não precisou nem ao menos abrir os olhos para responder.

– Com um novo violão pra você.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigado por terem chegado até aqui ❤


End file.
